The Unfortunate Tale of Love
by sono.amante
Summary: Hermione Granger and Severus Snape: one is waiting for love, the other is mourning the loss of it. These two find love in the most unlikely place. But could the young Gryffindor really fall for the old bat? And will it last the battle against Voldemort?
1. The Letter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will be very similar to the plot line created by J.K. Rowling in her two books: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Everyone will stay in character for the most part, except for when the plot calls them to act otherwise. Rated M for future chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the general plot of this story. J.K. Rowling owns the plotline of the Harry Potter series (which this story will follow) and all of the characters mentioned in this story. This applies to this chapter and all of the following chapters.**

"On three," Harry said as he looked at his two friends. "One…two…three."

The three of them immediately tore open their envelopes. They were standing in the kitchen at the Burrow, eager to see their OWL scores. They each held their papers in their hands, their eyes darting across the page. Hermione gave a small, inaudible sigh of relief as she relaxed her shoulders and looked up to see Ron with a content grin on his face.

"Good scores, then?" she asked.

He shrugged. "They're alright with me. How'd you do, Harry?"

"Pretty well, I would say. I didn't get a high enough score in Potions, though…" he added sadly.

"I didn't do too well in Potions either, mate. But at least we don't have to have class with that git anymore," Ron said. Harry nodded, trying to get over his disappointment and find happiness in never having to have a class with Snape again. Ron turned to Hermione. "And how'd you do? No less than perfect, I'm guessing."

"It wasn't perfect," she said as she handed them her paper. She watched as their eyes widened at her scores.

"Blimey, Hermione, you did excellent," Harry said.

"You nearly got all Outstandings…" Ron added.

"Except for Defense Against the Dark Arts," she said with a slight frown.

"Well, we can't all be Harry now, can we?" Ron said. "Only people deemed the 'Chosen One' can actually get an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, didn't you know? I'm sure Slughorn will be even more impressed when he hears you got an 'Outstanding' in his subject, Harry."

"Oh, shut it," Harry said with an eye roll.

Hermione looked down at the second paper she held in her hands, and realized it was a letter from the school:

_Dear Student,_

_Congratulations on passing your OWLs! The staff here at Hogwarts are very proud of your achievements. To prepare you for your sixth year and your advanced classes, we have decided to hold weekly study sessions. These study sessions will be led by a professor that you will be assigned to and are designated to help guide you in all areas of your study. These sessions are optional, but you are strongly encouraged to attend them. Your assigned professor is:_

In a neat, cursive script were the words _Professor Snape_. _Damn it_, Hermione thought as she reread his name.

_You will be meeting Friday evenings. Enjoy the rest of break, and see you when the school year starts._

"Did you guys read this letter?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, as he looked up. "Who's your professor?"

"Snape."

Ron and Harry both looked at her, their eyes full of pity.

"I am not jealous of you at all," Ron said finally. Hermione glared at him and he quickly added, "Sorry, I got Slughorn…don't know if that's a good thing or not." as he shrugged.

"I got Slughorn, too." Harry said, though he couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore had any part in that arrangement.

Ron grinned at this. "Well, that's good then. If he likes Harry, maybe it'll be smooth sailing for me too."

"I'm happy for you…really," Hermione said. "While you two are eating goodies, I'll have to be stuck in dungeons with…_the bat_."

Harry and Ron briefly looked at each other before laughing. Hermione put her hands at her hips.

"Ha ha ha, let's just all laugh at Hermione's misfortune," she muttered before she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving the two of them to clutch at their sides.

* * *

The Great Hall was bustling with activity the night the students returned to Hogwarts. The first years were already sorted into their respective houses and the first meal of the school year was underway. Harry had just come to the table, with dried blood on his face.

"Harry? What happened?" Hermione said as soon as he sat down between her and Ron.

"Not now, Hermione. I'll tell you both later…" he said in a strained whisper, keeping his eyes on the table and not at the Gryffindors he was sure were gawking at him.

Hermione said a quick spell to get the blood off of him, but even after he was clean, she still looked concerned. Harry reached for a treacle tart as the desserts appeared in front of him as Ron grabbed a nearby chocolate gateau.

"You know what I'm thankful for this year?" Ron asked as he put a spoonful of gateau into his mouth. "No Umbridge."

Harry looked down and balled his hand into a fist so the phrase "_I must not tell lies_" became easier to read on his skin.

"Yes, but her little minions are still running around," Harry said as he glanced over at the Slytherin table, staring particularly at Malfoy. Hermione looked at him as well, noting that Draco didn't seem to be his arrogant, lively self; he looked distant, as if he didn't belong there.

"At least things are somewhat back to normal," Ron said, trying to be optimistic.

"Things will never be back to normal, not with Voldemort running about," Harry said.

"Hey, what did I tell you about saying his name aloud?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Dumbledore stood at the podium. An immediate hush fell upon the crowd as all heads turned to his direction.

"Good evening, students and welcome to the start of another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, his voice booming to every corner of the hall. Hermione gasped as she saw Dumbledore and nudged Harry in the side.

"His hand…what happened to it?" she whispered. Harry looked around to see other students were huddled together and talking in low voices, most likely wondering the same thing Hermione was. But Harry did not know how Dumbledore's hand became black and withered, and could only shrug at Hermione's question.

"It's nothing to fret over," Dumbledore said as he waved his dead-like, right hand in the air, "And I would like to introduce to you a new member of the Hogwarts staff. Horace Slughorn is an old friend of mine who will take up his old position as Potions master."

Slughorn stood and waved a portly hand at the assembly.

"...Potions?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Potions? But then…?" Ron asked as he looked back at Harry.

The students seemed to repeat this word to each other as Dumbledore spoke once more.

"Which means that Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

The Slytherin table burst into cheer, as the other three tables grew silent from the shock. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances…Snape was their new Defense Against the Arts professor? Hermione looked up at him as he stared straight ahead. His expression was unreadable; Hermione couldn't even see the smallest smirk on his face or any inclination he was at all happy about receiving the position he sought after all these years.

Ron looked at his friend. "Harry, I thought you said Slughorn was going to be…"

"I thought so too!" Harry snapped. "I could have sworn that's what Dumbledore told me…"

Hermione bit her lip as she looked from Harry to Ron. As Dumbledore quieted the crowd and continued his speech, she couldn't help but worry that this change was going to bring more harm than good to Hogwarts.

* * *

"I can't believe Dumbledore assigned him to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Harry muttered as the three of them sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. "Well, good thing the position is cursed. He won't stay for more than a year, no one ever does…hopefully, he'll end up dead just like Quirrell."

"Harry! You mustn't say things like that," Hermione said, "Dumbledore obviously had his reasoning. Besides, Dumbledore trusts him, so I don't see why we shouldn't. He is a part of the Order, Harry."

Harry grunted and stared into the flames. Hermione continued to look at Harry as the conversation was drowned out by the crackling of the fire.


	2. The Study Session

Hermione stepped in front of the large doors, hesitant to open them. The first week of school had passed and it was Friday; her study session was scheduled to begin in just a few minutes. She took a deep breath and pushed the door forward. As Hermione walked into the room, she noticed the front half of the class was occupied by students and took a seat in the last row. As she set her books down, she noticed that Professor Snape had not even looked at her once since she came in, let alone acknowledge her presence.

"Now for Monday's class," Snape said as he paced around his desk in front of them, "you must finish your reading of this chapter and bring a twelve inch essay outlining the three different Unforgivable Curses." He paused as they let out a collective groan. "None of that," he continued, "Just because it is the first week of class, do not expect me to go easy on you; you are dismissed."

With a wave of his cloak, he turned to his desk and sat down as the students filed out one by one. Hermione smiled as some of the younger Gryffindors walked past her and soon, it was just her and Snape alone in the room. She looked up at him as he sat at his desk, keeping his gaze focused on the various papers that lay in front of him and occasionally scribbling something.

"Can I help you, Ms. Granger?" he asked as he continued to stare down at the parchment.

She could only stare at the top of his head, as his greasy curtains of hair hid most of his face from her sight.

"Um…I'm here for the study session, sir."

"What did you say?" he asked as he crossed something out with his quill.

"The study session, sir," she said a bit louder.

For the first time since she walked in, Snape looked up at her.

"Ms. Granger, come forward, I can barely understand you with your unintelligible squeaking."

Hermione could feel the blood rush to her face as she piled all of her books together and walked towards him. She set her belongings down and took the seat directly in front of him.

She cleared her throat. "I am here for the study session, _sir_," she said with an obvious annoyance to her voice.

Snape quickly glanced at the clock above the door. "That's _today_?" he asked, sourly. Hermione nodded, which caused him to scowl.

Hermione looked around the room. "Is this it?"

"Apparently," Snape simply stated as he returned to his work.

"Is this just a private session? Or are there supposed to be other sixth years in here?"

"I was assigned twenty five students for this session, Ms. Granger."

Staring at his floppy hair and not being able to have a civil conversation started to irritate Hermione as she continued.

"Well, where is everyone?"

"_Clearly_ not here."

"Clearly," Hermione said as she glared at him.

Snape rolled his eyes before looking up at her. She had her arms crossed and there was anger in her eyes as she stared at him from four feet away.

"Keep in mind that this is an _optional_ session, Ms. Granger, and that no student, yourself included, was required to come. Furthermore, consider the fact that it is Friday evening: the end of a school week, let alone the first school week of the year. No one but incessant little know-it-all's would come to this, and Dumbledore granted me the greatest honor of having the biggest one of all in my assignment. Now, do you have any more questions, Ms. Granger, or have you finally decided to give me peace?"

The crimson color returned to Hermione's cheeks as she stared off into one of the room's newly added portraits. Snape took her silence as cue to resume his duties, but just as he was about to re-ink his quill, she spoke again.

"And is it possible to get out of your assignment, and go to another study session, Professor? I don't want to cause you any more…_trouble_."

"If you must go to another session, I _insist_ you bring the matter up with Dumbledore and spare us both from future, tortuous Fridays together."

"Don't worry, I will," she said through clenched teeth.

At that moment, Dumbledore walked through the doors.

"Ah, hello Hermione, studying hard as always I see," he said as he gazed fondly at her through his half-moon spectacles.

Hermione gave a quick glance at Snape who stood up from his chair upon Dumbledore's arrival, and looked back at the headmaster.

"As always, sir," she said as she gave him a small smile.

He patted her gently on the shoulder. "Excellent, my dear," he said before walking over to Snape's desk. His dark blue robes flowed in a fluid like motion with every step he took. "Severus, I'd like a word with you if you're not too busy."

Severus simply nodded his head once and led Dumbledore up the stairwell to his office. Hermione sighed happily that she was finally alone and Dumbledore had saved her from talking to that wretched man any longer. _I don't like to admit it_, she thought, _but maybe Harry isn't completely wrong for hating him; he's undoubtedly the most irritating person I've ever met_. She had finally opened her books, laid out her parchment, and was about to ink her quill when she heard the hushed conversation coming from Snape's office. _What could Dumbledore possibly need to talk with Snape for_, she wondered as she looked up at the door at the top of the steps. She rose from her seat and quietly walked to the bottom of the staircase.

"_Silencio_," she whispered, pointing her wand at her feet.

Even with the use of the spell, Hermione slowly tiptoed up each step, trying very hard to avoid making the noise she knew she would not create; she could have stomped up the stairs and the room would have been just as silent. When she reached the top, she stood very still with her ear nearly against the wooden door, and listened.

"…we do, Severus?" she heard Dumbledore ask, "I need you to keep an eye on him and make sure he carries out his duties."

"I am bound to, sir. But you cannot expect me to perform them to the very end…"

"You must." There was a silence between the two before Dumbledore spoke again. "No matter, life will play out as it should." Hermione could picture an all-knowing smile on Dumbledore's face as he said this, though she found herself very confused. "As for the matter I came here to discuss…I understand you gave Harry detention on Saturday?"

He hesitated before speaking. "I did. Did you also manage to catch _why_ I gave him detention?"

Hermione could hear Dumbledore's soft chuckles. "A very entertaining story, wouldn't you say?"

"Not exactly…but then again, the 'Chosen One' can get away with almost anything, I'm sure."

"Oh, come now, Severus, you mustn't let your emotions get in the way."

"Emotions? He has been nothing but trouble ever since he stepped foot in this school six years ago, and I have let many of his intolerable actions pass…emotions have nothing to do with it."

"Very well, you may give him detention another time, just not tomorrow night."

"And why is that?"

Hermione stepped as close to the door as she possibly could without touching it as continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Harry has some tasks to complete for me."

"Tasks?"

"You have yours and Harry has his."

Their voices were low and Hermione was having a hard time hearing and so she pressed her ear against the wood of the door ever so slightly.

"Excuse me, sir," Snape said at once, in a much louder voice than Hermione had been used to for the past few minutes, "But our conversation is no longer private."

As he said this, the door flung open as he stood at his desk, wand aloft. His beady eyes narrowed at the sight of Hermione whose wide eyes made her look like a deer caught in the headlights. She laughed nervously at being discovered.

"_What_ do you want?" he asked, seething.

"Um…" she said, searching her mind for something…anything to use as an excuse. "I was just wondering when I was allowed to leave."

Snape slammed his wand against his desk. "For the last time, Ms. Granger, this was _optional_! You could have left the moment you walked in and it would have made no difference. Actually, it probably would have made me much more content and I urge you to consider this option in the future." He sat down in his chair and continued to glare. "Also, I shall take 50 points from Gryffindor for eavesdropping; you may see yourself out… Good. Night."

With a flick of his wand, he slammed the door shut in front of her.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Harry, that's all I heard," Hermione said once she returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't get it," Ron said, "What task is Dumbledore having Snape do?"

"Maybe he listened to Harry's warnings about Malfoy and is having Snape make sure he doesn't do anything?" Hermione suggested.

"He didn't sound too pleased about it though, did he?" Ron said.

"Of course he wouldn't, not if he knew Dumbledore was on to them," Harry responded.

"Them meaning Snape and Malfoy?" Ron asked.

When Harry nodded, Hermione exhaled deeply. "Harry, you can't go on thinking that Snape and Malfoy are plotting to do something. Snape might be an annoying old git, but Dumbledore trusts him and I am sure Snape will watch over Malfoy just as Dumbledore requested."

"Yeah, watch over him to make sure he doesn't screw up Voldemort's plan," Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione sighed, upset that everything she was saying was just going in one ear and out the other.

"I wonder what good stuff you'll hear next week," Ron said.

Hermione snapped her head towards him. "Next week? Oh no, no, no, this information train ends here; I am talking to Dumbledore and going to switch to a different professor. I trust in him because of Dumbledore, but other than that I can't stand him."

"But Hermione, you must keep going to his sessions, we have to find out as much information as we can," Harry stated.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked at Harry. "You only want me to find information because you think he is up to something. Well, sorry Harry, I can't be your little detective any longer! It is positively maddening being alone in the same room with him."

"Please, Hermione," Harry pleaded, "We need ears on him, especially if he is watching over Malfoy; he might talk about some of the activities Malfoy is up to. And plus, out of the three of us, he despises you the least."

"That makes me feel loads better about this," she said blandly. Her eyes darted between Harry and Ron, who were both eagerly waiting for her response. "Alright, alright, _fine_, I'll do it but you owe me."

Harry smiled at her and Ron reached forward to hug her. Hermione could feel her cheeks getting rosy as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Sorry you have to deal with the bat yourself."

"I'll be fine," she said through her smile.


End file.
